User talk:Firestream12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Redclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:09, July 4, 2011 The thing is Firestream, I dont know how to do that. And I dont knoe how to fix you siggie eather. Icewish 14:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Now all I need to do I fix the siggies. Icewish 14:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) One second, I need to see how I can make you an admin. You are now an admin. No I did that. Can you move the kit, warrior, and deputy balnks to project charart? Icewish 16:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add the med.cat kittypet and deputy blanks. Icewish 16:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I will add you right away! Icewish 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you need to do to make this wiki better. Yes, but can you help me? Icewish 20:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Firestream but that was bad. I'm working on the queen right now. Icewish 20:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. I know it's not standing up. Is that O.K with you? Icewish 21:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about now? Icewish 21:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I will work on the long hair version now. I think killing a bunch of kits and warriors is a good enogh reson to kill him. Icewish 23:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! So CBA or no? Icewish 00:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Please stop using my blanks! ASK! Ice Cave No she didn't!!!!! I did! She re-edited them, but I made the kit blanks and Rainlegs made the warrior ones! I've copyrighted the pictures. -Ice Cave Heya firestream i didnt drawthem hah i downlaoded them it said downlead picture and i did so BOOM weve got them lol heres the kit we can use i did the SAME thing hey ive got a SUPRISE 4 u!!!!! O_o Sundawn o_O Blanks Hi Firestream, bad news. Ice Cave said we need to get rid of all the chararts and blanks or she will report us to communtiy central. Contact as many experenced users on warriors wiki to help us make the new chararts. Icewish 01:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished all of te pics i guess ill be working on thm all week i guess. sigh maybe ill get SOMEone to help btw how do i make slide shows?cuz i finished the first set of blanks i worked really hard on them all...so itd be nice if you cbad them so i can finish the rest theree are 6 people on the wikia so that means i need at least you and Icewish to cba them cuz well im the one makingthem so that makes 5 so yeah you get it right cuz one side need to over rule the othe i know there is grey stuff but im tired and i was hoping someone else would do it....heh heh O_o Sundawn o_O GRAWR My mouse is screwed up!! O_o Sundawn o_O so it wont let me click "Join chat" Heyyz umm i was wondering everyone is asking my to ask you to be My Mentor Would you please? All of themz! i guess lol ill change meh name then when i was Spotz apprentice i never did anything but i tried lol YAYZ! im the Deputys Apprentice lol cal meh sunpaw or Sunneh if u wantz! OMG OMG OMG! I KUST CHECKED ON ICEWISHES THINGY AND GUESS WHAT!! they banned Ice cave for banning us all and now SPOTTEDSTAR IS THE LEADER SO SHES GOT ADMIN RIGHTS!! Isnt that great!?!?! maybe ill go back to the Wikia because Icecaves banned hmmmm anyway i want to be Sunspot or SunRiver but i want To Be Healer Or Medcat APPRENTICE! Check at the bottom where Spottedstar posted! ITS SOOOO AWEOSME!! Ok i think one was Sun thats reflects light in Stream Star at night that shines Brightly Moonflame Briarmist Ifurgot the rest im either a healer a Medcat or a tobe / apprentice Blanks Hey, hey! Who says you can't ask me to make them? I can at least make you the kit ones and the warrior ones. I'll try at least. LOL, [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 11:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S, I unblocked you from the Wiki and made you a rollbacker. Firestream, please come back!!! [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) LOLOL i just found out what she put i cant beleive she wants you back well reply to my blog post if we ask her she probobly gonna black mail us and say if we use the pictures we have to come back 2 her wikia lol im working on some blanks right now lol O_o Sundawn o_O Hi Firestream, I think its great that Ice Cave wants to help us with the blanks but I agree with Sundawn. I dont think I am going to go back to LBOW anytime soon. I really need to get the siggies fixed.Icewish 17:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. But anyway, lets make those blanks! Icewish 17:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure your a good at drawing. On the computer its much harder to draw or at least for me. I'm glad Sundawn is helping. FIRESTREAM LOOK AT MY PROFILE LOOK AT THE PICTURE ON IT OMG WE COULD USE IT 4 THE BLANKS!!! ICEWAISH CBAS IT NO MORE ICE CAVE!!! Yes, I will make two more. I will lead one of them. I want other users to lead the other tribes. I made them to get the tribe pages going.Icewish 18:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestream, have any luck with the blanks? I cant draw one that even resembles a cat.Icewish 19:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn made a warrior blank! No more Ice Cave! Icewish 19:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats because we need to get rid of all the color on it. If you zoom in on paint you can see all the different colors on it. Icewish 20:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 1st of all, I'm not going to blackmail you. It's your choice if you use the pictures. Second of all, LBOS Wiki really needs more members, and I want you back! I can make blanks for you and I know how to get rid of the colors. I'm going to join this Wiki anyway. And to answer you, I just blocked you because Icewish had quit at that point, but I need both of you back!!!!!! [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 22:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I unbanned you yesterday! LOL [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 22:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Now you're not. I will edit on that page and you need to ask someone else to help you with your siggie, I dont know how to fix them. (I'm not good at coding.) Icewish 18:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I will do the deputy and Med. cat blanks. Icewish 23:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Great! (Wow, you work fast.) Can you put it on the project charart page under "Blanks". Icewish 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should have a difference between male and female blanks. I can make them. Icewish 00:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Look! It's me and u duke'n it out! I can make the girl ones but not the short ones. I will ask Sundawn if she can make some. That's a very good reason to work fast. Icewish 01:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Those dots are evil!!! :) Icewish 02:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC)